


Naked

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Ficlet, M/M, Nudity, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony needs Steve... naked.





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> N is for Naked.

All Tony could think about since he got back from Titan was Steve. 

Naked. 

Ready.

His. 

He knew that he was supposed to be injured and sad and angry with Cap, and he was all of them. But he was also alive. And here. 

And so was Steve. 

Steve stayed away though Natasha, Bruce and several others told Tony that Steve had carried him from Nebula’s ship to the infirmary and had sat by his bed until he was assured that Tony was going to be fine. Then he’d slipped away. 

When Tony got out of the infirmary and settled into the quarters that the Wakandans provided him, he decided that this disappearing act had gone on long enough. He found out which quarters belonged to Steve and convinced Natasha to help him break in. Once inside, he looked around. Steve’s weapons were there, the new arm shields that the Waklandans had made for him, a few pairs of pants and shirts in the closet and a handful of underwear and a few pairs of socks in one drawer. On the small dresser was a photo of Bucky sitting beside one of Peggy Carter. Beside the bed was a photo of Captain America and Iron Man. He opened the drawer in the nightstand and there was a book, _Profiles in Courage_ , and old wristwatch and a tiny Iron Man action figure. 

Tony stripped all his clothes off and climbed under the covers. Steve had to come here sometime, didn’t he? 

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep. 

When he woke, the first thing he realized was that he wasn’t alone in the bed. The second thing was that whoever was in the bed with him was as naked as he was. He felt warm skin against his own. He opened one eye and peeped. 

Steve. 

“Hello. Welcome back to your room.” 

“Why are you here?” 

He touched Steve, his hand coming into contact with Steve’s chest. “You are why I’m here.” 

“We – the things I did, the things we said -”

“Not now,” Tony murmured and kissed Steve, pressing himself close, chest to chest, to Steve.

“But -” 

“We can argue later.” Tony kissed him again and ran his hands over Steve’s back, down to his bottom. He grasped Steve’s ass and pulled him closer, not just chest to chest now, but hip to hip. Steve was already as hard as he was. “Fuck,” Tony whispered, as he rolled onto his back and pulled Steve with him. 

Steve grabbed his wrists and pulled them up over his head, kissing him and grinding his hips against Tony’s. Tony opened his legs so Steve fit even better. He began thrusting against Tony, his cock sliding against Tony’s. 

“God, I’ve missed you, missed this. No one else is this hot. You make me ache and burn.” 

“I’m yours, Cap. Do whatever you need to do.”

He did. Steve had Tony every way he’d thought of and every way he’d wanted for all the time they’d been apart. He possessed Tony for hours, days, until Tony felt like air rushed into his lungs when Steve breathed, like Steve’s thoughts were his, like Steve was in his mind and his body. He no longer knew where Steve ended and he began. 

After what might have been days, they both lay still, quiet, naked. Their bodies and their souls were raw from need, fear, love all mixed up together. 

“This is what I dreamed of while you were gone,” Tony said, absently laying a hand on Steve’s stomach. 

“Laying in a sweat drenched bed with a bruised up old man?” 

Tony laughed. “It sounded sexier in my head. I just wanted you close. And naked.” 

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, Stark. You’re stuck with me.”

“A threat? Or a promise?” Tony murmured as he snuggled close to Steve. 

“Both.”

They both finally slept, the first peaceful sleep either had had in more than two years. 

~~


End file.
